Vitam est a tragicis comoedia
by Mickey Mousekovich
Summary: El olor a sangre impregnaba el aire, tuvo nauseas de nuevo. Había otro olor, un olor dulzón, aún más desagradable que el de la sangre humana, lo reconoció, era el olor que dejaban los vampiros al desaparecer.


Hace rato que quería escribir algo de este estilo. Así que al final me senté y lo hice. Aprovechando que tengo esta semana, quizá me tengan otra ve por aquí jodiendo.

Lamento cualquier tontería que mi auto corrector haya hecho.

Owari no Seraph pertenece a Kagami Takaya, Yamamoto Yamato y Furuya Daisuke (los odio)

* * *

Cuando recuperó la consciencia, el dolor lo golpeó como un latigazo. Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que veía borroso, y un poco rojizo, notaba las manos y las mejillas húmedas.

Se tambaleó y cayó sentado en el suelo.

El impacto le dolió tanto que pensó que se había quebrado todos los huesos, si no gritó fue porque apretó los dientes con fuerza, mordiéndose la lengua en el proceso. La sangre le llenó la boca. El sabor a óxido y a sal le produjo unas intensas nauseas. Se inclinó hacia un lado y vomitó. Vomitó y vomitó hasta que ya no pudo más, y se dejó caer de espaldas.

El cuerpo le volvió a doler. Sentía como cada mínimo movimiento le desgarrara todos los músculos existentes.

Se quedó quieto, ahí tirado en el suelo por un buen rato. Su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, sus mejillas y manos seguían húmedas, y ahora tenía el sabor amargo del vómito en la boca.

Tanteó el suelo con sus manos en busca de su espada. No sabía dónde estaba, no sabía que estaba pasando, pero por lo que podía vislumbrar del paisaje, era obvio que no estaba en zona segura. Lo último que recordaba era haberse lanzado contra Kureto. Y algo le decía que ya hacía algo de tiempo de eso. Encontró la espada. Tenía el mango pegajoso, y le produjo una sensación extraña en la mano húmeda.

Parpadeó. Su visión comenzaba a aclarase, y el tono rojizo había disminuido un poco. El dolor no menguaba, pero sus otros sentidos comenzaban a funcionar mejor. Cerca no habían muchos sonidos, ni siquiera el viento, solo algo que sonaba como un ligero picoteo, pero, prestando atención, algo sonaba a lo lejos, muy a lo lejos. Sentía el terreno bajo su cuerpo, tenía una piedra clavada a la altura del omoplato, y su mano derecha, la que sujetaba la espada, estaba sobre unas cuantas piedrillas diminutas. El olor a sangre impregnaba el aire, tuvo nauseas de nuevo, pero esta vez las soportó. Había otro olor, un olor dulzón, aún más desagradable que el de la sangre humana, lo reconoció, era el olor que dejaban los vampiros al desaparecer.

Trató de incorporarse, pero todo le dolía tanto que volvió a caer de golpe, y de nuevo un latigazo de dolor lo recorrió entero.

Volvió la cabeza, y se quedó completamente paralizado. A unos diez metros de él distinguió el pequeño cuerpo de Shinoa, tirado en inmóvil sobre el suelo, de espaldas, como viendo hacia la dirección contraria.

—Shinoa —murmuró, la voz le salió rasposa, y le lastimó la garganta— Shinoa, Shinoa, ¡Shinoa!

Comenzó a arrastrase hacia ella, mientras seguía llamándola desesperado, quería que se levantara y se burlara de él por alguna tontería. Pero ella no se movió.

Se arrastró lo más rápido que pudo, desgarrándose parte de la tela de uniforme. Ahora que lo notaba, parte de su espalda y su pecho estaban descubiertas.

Cuando llegó donde estaba, la tomó en brazos y la sacudió un poco.

—Shinoa, ¡Shinoa, despierta!

Pero entonces vio lo que hubiera preferido jamás ver.

Shinoa no estaba inconsciente. Tenía los ojos abiertos, aquellos grandes ojos castaños le miraban sin ver, con una mueca de terror grabada en el rostro. Una enorme herida se abría desde la clavícula hasta la cadera. Incluso pudo ver algún órgano asomándose.

No.

No.

No. No. No. No. No. No podía ser. Shinoa no podía estar muerta.

Era imposible, debía de ser una ilusión, un truco, en cualquier momento aparecería la verdadera Shinoa y se reiría de él por tonto.

Pero una parte de él, la parte racional, le decía que era imposible que fuera una ilusión, las ilusiones no tienen olor, y él podía oler a Shinoa, entre toda la sangre que había, podía sentir su suave olor.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—¡NOOOOOOOOO! —gritó.

Las lágrimas caían sobre el rostro de Shinoa. Rojizas y negruzcas. Aquel detalle cortó un poco su llanto. Se pasó la manos por el rostro, y cuando se las vio, su corazón estuvo a punto de detenerse. Tenía las manos rojas, cubiertas de sangre, y las puntas de los dedos de su mano izquierda estaban negras.

Comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Levantó la vista y miró el campo que se extendía frente a él.

Era un campo de hierba roja, poblado de flores blancas y negras.

De repente no podía respirar.

Dejó el cuerpo de Shinoa y se incorporó.

Su mirada se dirigió hacia dónde sonaba los picotazos de pájaro. Inmediatamente deseo no haberlo hecho. El cuervo picoteaba el cuello cortado de un cuerpo vestido de uniforme negro. La cabeza estaba un poco apartada.

La reconoció por las cejas. Era Kureto, pero no tenía ojos, y sus labios estaban cortados.

Su rostro fue rompiéndose a medida que los fue reconociendo a todos.

Mitsuba y Yoichi estaba tirados cerca de Kureto, ambos con un tajo de espada similar al de Shinoa.

No vio a Kimizuki, al menos no entero, pero sus armas estaban en una especie de cráter, y aún habían un brazo entero y una mano aferradas a ellas.

La cabellera roja de Mito destacaba entre todos, aún más roja que de costumbre por culpa de la sangre, Goshi estaba cerca de ella. Ambos tenían la misma clase de herida.

Guren estaba tirado más allá, y sonreía, era una sonrisa que lo espantó. La clase de sonrisa que pondría alguien que trató de hacer algo y no lo logró, pero no se preocupa por ello.

Sayuri y Shigura estaban frente a él, como si hubieran tratado de protegerle. A una le faltaban las manos y la otra estaba cortada a la mitad.

Shinya tenía los cabellos blancos manchados de sangre, y sus ojos azules miraban en su dirección, Yuu sintió como aquella mirada le traspasaba.

Los cadáveres eran incontable, cuerpos y cuerpos uniformados de negro, y muchos uniformes blancos tirados también.

En esos momentos ya ni siquiera sentía nada, su mente había quedado tan conmocionada que no era capaz de aceptar lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, y se había cerrado completamente.

Pero entonces se miró las manos ensangrentadas. Y miró su espada también ensangrentada. Y recordó a Shinoa diciéndole que había tratado de matarla.

No puede ser, pensó, no pude haber sido yo.

Comenzó a temblar.

 _Pero si no fuiste tú, ¿por qué alguien los mataría a todos y te dejaría exclusivamente a ti con vida?_

Preguntó una voz dentro de su cabeza.

No.

No, no, no, no, no, ¡no!

Comenzó a negar frenéticamente.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. El cuerpo seguía doliendo, pero de repente sentía como si alguien le estuviera abriendo la cabeza con un hacha. Golpe, golpe, golpe.

Su espada estaba llena de sangre, lo mismo que sus manos. Y todos tenían cortes de espada. Había perdido el control sobre lo que fuera que le pasara. Y los había matado a todos.

El dolor se extendió por su pecho tan fuerte que lo dejó aturdido. Quería gritar, pero no podía, quería llorar, pero no podía, quería que alguien lo consolara, y le dijera que todo era mentira, pero todos estaban muertos.

Se dio vuelta, incapaz de continuar observando aquel macabro espectáculo.

Tambaleante, dio unos cuantos pasos, y sus botas negras tropezaron con un uniforme de vampiro.

Su y corazón terminaron de destruirse. Reconocía aquella espada.

—No, Mika, no, Mika, Mika, ¡Mika!

Cayó de rodillas, y sus manos tantearon la tela blanca, manchándola de rojo.

—No, Mika no, por favor, ¡Mika! ¡Aparece! Por favor, te lo ruego, ¡aparece! ¡Mika!

Pero Mika no apareció.

El dolor de su pecho se extendía por todo el cuerpo, y sentía que lo mataría.

Deseó que así fuera. Ya no tenía sentido vivir. Era un asesino. Había matado a todos sus amigos, a sus camaradas, a su familia. No merecía vivir.

 _—_ _Nee, Yuu-chan, ¿cómo te gustaría morir? Ya sé que es una pregunta extraña, pero tengo curiosidad —Mika lo miraba con sus los azules brillando._

 _—_ _Deja de decir tonterías Mika, no pienso morir hasta no haber salido de aquí._

 _—_ _Haha, lo sé, Yuu-chan, pero todos vamos a morir algún día. A mí no me gustaría morir en manos de los vanpiros. Preferiría cualquier otra cosa, incluso estaría mejor que Yuu-chan me matara —Mika se había reído como tonto, y él le había dado un golpe en la cabeza y lo había mandado a callar._

El recuerdo lo golpeó de repente.

Ironía de mierda.

Vida de mierda.

* * *

No es... Triste. Digamos, o al menos no era la idea a qué quedará "triste", solo trágico :v

Espero que les haya gustado.

Reviews? C:

.

.

.

.

.

SPOILERS DEL MANGA

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡¿Vieron los RAW del capítulo 39?!

Kureto hijo de tu putísima madre y tu maldito padre, deseo que tus últimos días y muerte sean la cosa más terrible que le puede sucederá un ser humano. ¡¿Cómo se atrevió a lastimar a mi hermosos Shinya?! ¡Malditoooo! Voy a ir a quemar la casa de Kagami por hacernos esto.


End file.
